Whatever it takes
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Aquellas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza. Una orden que tenía que cumplir y nada, ni nadie, iba a poder interponerse entre ella y dicho cumplimiento. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera que llegar a hacer para poder llevarla a cabo. Lo haría.


**Whatever it takes**

Katie Bell había acudido a Hogsmeade junto a su mejor amiga Leanne terminando por pasarse, como no podía ser de otra forma, por _Las Tres Escobas_ donde se tomaron un par de cervezas de mantequilla mientras hablaban sobre temas intrascendentes en un intento por parte de Katie para dirigir la conversación a otras cuestiones más importantes, que no eran acerca de la competición de quidditch de este año sino algo más personal como eran ciertos asuntos del corazón.

Solamente se separaron en una ocasión, en _Las Tres Escobas_, y fue cuando Katie fue al baño sola porque Leanne se acercó a hablar con Alicia, esta vez sí, por el próximo partido de quidditch y a punto estuvo de perder de vista a Katie cuando esta, al salir del baño, no regresó a la mesa que compartían sino que se fue del local de regreso al castillo. Cuando se recuperó al ver tamaña grosería por parte de su amiga Leanne se despidió de Alicia y salió a toda prisa pues tuvo que correr bastante para poder alcanzarla.

En verdad no hacía un tiempo muy bueno para ir paseando, cayendo aguanieve y soplando un gélido viento, pero para muchos incluso esto era mejor que pasarse la tarde en el castillo.

―Oi, Kitty, ¿puede saberse qué es lo que te ha dado para salir con tantas prisas y dejarme atrás?― le preguntó Leanne algo molesta.

―Tengo que regresar cuanto antes al castillo― le respondió Katie imperturbablemente con la vista al frente a pesar del viento que hacía. En verdad no era un gesto muy educado por su parte.

Leanne no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la actitud de su amiga y fue así, con su atención puesta en Katie, cuando se percató del paquete que ahora llevaba en sus manos y del que no había tenido constancia en ningún momento desde que habían dejado el castillo para dirigirse a Hogsmeade.

―¿Qué es eso?― pero la pregunta de Leanne cayó en saco roto―. Oi, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Porque que yo recuerde no compraste nada y dudo mucho que lo pudieras haber comprado en el baño de _Las Tres Escobas_.

El continuado silencio por parte de Katie hacía todo lo contrario de tranquilizar a Leanne que incluso empezó a tomarse en serio sus propios comentarios.

―¿Lo compraste en el baño? No, nadie en su sano juicio compraría algo en un baño y tú no estás loca… aunque con tu actual actitud podrías dar el pego, ¿sabes?― Katie la siguió ignorando apurando el paso―. Oi, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Dime ahora mismo de dónde has sacado ese paquete y qué diablos contiene, Katherine Bell!

―¡No es asunto tuyo, Leanne!― le replicó Katie molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

Aquello dejó a Leanne boquiabierta de incredulidad pero no se dejó amilanar por la extraña actitud de su mejor amiga y la obligó a detenerse y encararla cogiéndola de un brazo.

―¡A mí no me vengas con estas, Kitty!― ahora era su turno para mostrarse enfadada―. Por supuesto que es asunto mío si veo que te estás comportando como un grano en el culo de Goyle― pero Katie ni esbozó la menor de las sonrisas sino que siguió allí con gesto impávido―. ¿Quién te lo ha dado?― nuevamente silencio―. ¿No piensas decírmelo? No puedes llevarlo al colegio y lo sabes… ya estoy harta, o me explicas de qué va todo esto o…― y no podía creerse que fuera a decir lo que iba a decirle pero no le quedaba otra salida―… voy y avisaré a Filch de que te revise el paquete― nada, ni una ínfima sonrisa y eso que el doble sentido de sus palabras tenían tanta gracia como una patente repulsión ante la sola idea que ofrecían.

Katie apenas podía escuchar a Leanne con aquel eco en su cabeza.

―Muy bien, acompáñame un momento― le dijo quedamente mientras tomó un recodo del camino para salirse del mismo y ocultarse tras unos árboles y arbustos que se encontraban en los laterales.

Leanne pensó que, finalmente, su amiga había recuperado su sentido común pero por eso mismo, por estar pensando en otras cosas en lugar de estar atenta a lo que estaba, y de que se trataba de su mejor amiga, por muy rara que pudiera mostrarse en estos momentos, no lo vio venir hasta que se encontró ante sus ojos el extremo brillante de la varita de Katie. La voz de su mejor amiga nunca antes le había sonado tan siniestra aunque le iba perfecta a la palabra que pronunció. A la maldición.

―_Imperius_.

Cogida por sorpresa, completamente traicionada por su mejor amiga, Leanne sintió como su voluntad se le escapaba hundiéndose en el fondo de su mente mientras Katie tomaba el control de su ser. El gesto en su rostro mudó de la sorpresa a la apatía poniéndose en marcha tras Katie regresando al castillo en un completo silencio.

Aquella voz, que resonaba en la cabeza de Katie, tañía en la de Leanne como un nada sutil eco. A pesar de todo podía entender lo que estaba diciendo: "… cueste lo que cueste…"

Sabían muy bien lo que les esperaría en las puertas del castillo y sabían muy bien que no les sería posible introducir el paquete que llevaban en su poder. Por lo menos no sin un plan que les permitiera lograrlo y sin llamar la atención sobre el propio paquete… ¿o sería todo lo contrario?

―Llamar la atención con el paquete― dijo Leanne sacando su varita igual que lo había hecho Katie.

Varios minutos más tarde ya podían ver al fondo del camino las puertas del castillo de Hogwarts y el tumulto que se había formado ante ellas. Decenas y decenas de alumnos protestando airadamente ante la actitud por parte de Filch que no dejaba de examinarlos con su sensor de ocultamiento que no dejaba de emitir aquel molesto sonido cuando pasaba cerca de aquellos extraños collares de ópalos idénticos que les fue requisando uno tras otro ignorando o seguramente disfrutando de las lastimeras quejas por parte de los alumnos.

Katie y Leanne parecían ser las últimas en regresar al castillo y por eso mismo tuvieron que encarar en solitario a un Argus Filch perturbadoramente alegre por el buen trabajo realizado impidiendo que introdujeran todos aquellos collares en Hogwarts.

―Muy bien, muy bien, ¿y qué tenemos aquí?― el sensor de ocultamiento de Finch pitó cuando lo pasó por delante de las dos muchachas―. ¿Pensabais que ibais a poder introducirlos en Hogwarts conmigo vigilando? Muéstrame ahora mismo lo que ocultáis― le ordenó un pérfidamente expectante Filch.

Leanne se quitó la bufanda de colores desabrochándose el botón superior de su abrigo abriéndolo lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el collar de ópalos que ocultaba… ¡sobre sus tiernos pechos!

Los ojos de Filch no parecieron llegar a ver el collar sino que toda su atención estaba centrada en aquella visión de unos jóvenes y turgentes pechos que casi podía llegar a vérselos en toda su plenitud. Sintió como en su entrepierna se izó con fuerza una erección.

―Tú también tienes que mostrarme lo que estás ocultando― le ordenó a Katie mientras se relamía anticipadoramente.

Lamentablemente, para decepción de Filch, Katie solamente sacó de debajo de su abrigo el paquete que debía introducir en Hogwarts y que también provocó que el sensor de ocultamiento emitiese el pitido de advertencia. Por la cara de Filch estaba claro que le molestó el no poder ver más carne joven en lugar de alegrarse de haber descubierto otro objeto que un alumno trataba de introducir en el castillo.

―Entregádmelos ahora mismo― la irritación de Filch patente salvo cuando miraba de reojo el escote de Leanne.

―Pero solamente son collares con piedras mágicas de protección y ayuda― le dijo Leanne casi metiéndole los pechos en la cara del conserje de Hogwarts―. Ya ha confiscado todos los demás así que podría dejarnos pasar los nuestros para que solamente nosotras los pudiéramos tener, _Argus_.

Por mucha mueca que pusiera sus ojos no abandonaban los pechos de Leanne.

―Mis órdenes están muy claras. Debo requisar…

Filch no pudo evitar un gemido, más de placer que de sorpresa o tal vez a partes iguales, cuando Leanne le agarró su visible erección con la mano para acariciársela sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos. Unos ojos que ardían de deseo.

―Te la chuparé, _Argus_― le dijo Leanne con voz queda que le puso el vello de punta, parejo a la erección que estaba sufriendo―. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te la chuparon?― preguntó humedeciéndose los labios sensualmente.

―Eh, yo…

―Te la chuparemos las dos si solamente nos dejas pasar estos inocentes collares de los que ya has requisado suficientes y has comprobado que son simple bisutería mágica.

A pesar de las palabras de las dos muchachas podía verse como Filch parecía estar pensándoselo mucho más de lo que cualquiera habría esperado en primer lugar. Claro que al final, al desconectar el sensor de ocultamiento, terminó por dejarse llevar por su pene y no por su deber aunque, claro está, ¿quién podría culparle con semejante proposición? Sobre todo si contamos que ni se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que se la habían chupado.

―Esta noche, en mi oficina, después de la cena… será el momento para que me deis mi _postre_― dijo con un tono lascivo que, sorprendentemente, no pareció alterar lo más mínimo a las dos muchachas.

―Esta noche, en su oficina, después de la cena… será el momento para que le demos su _postre_― repitieron al unísono las dos muchachas.

Argus emitió un gemido cuando Leanne le soltó su erección y se abrochó el botón superior de su abrigo entrando en Hogwarts junto a Katie logrando cumplir con lo que aquella voz le había estado repitiendo en su cabeza.

_"Introducir el collar en Hogwarts y lograr entregárselo a…"_

Durante toda la cena de esa noche Filch se vio incapaz de no dedicarle demasiadas miradas dirigidas a Katie y Leanne que pudieran haber levantado alguna que otra suspicacia pero que, al final, o nadie llegó a percatarse de ellas o lo dejaron pasar por algún tipo de razón. Lo único fue que esta cena se le hizo mucho más eterna de lo habitual para Filch que cuando llegó a su fin estuvo de lo más tentado de dar gracias a voz en grito antes de abandonar el salón y dirigirse, a toda prisa, a su oficina para esperar a las dos muchachas.

No es que Filch se hubiera arreglado para ellas sino que se adecentó algo más de lo que resultaba habitual en él, por lo menos se lavó a conciencia pues lo último que necesitaba era ofrecerles un aspecto poco higiénico con el que luego pudieran burlarse a su costa. No, se había lavado a conciencia e incluso destilaba un aroma a limpio que dejó de lo más confundida a Mrs. Norris puesto que Filch no olía como de costumbre.

El tiempo pasó y aquellos segundos retumbaban como burlas hacia la persona de Filch por haber llegado a creer que dos alumnas, jóvenes y atractivas, pudieran tener realmente la intención de practicarle una doble felación por propia voluntad. Tenía que haberse imaginado que todo había sido un truco por su parte para poder introducir en Hogwarts sus dichosos collares de bisutería barata y él había caído con toda su erección. Ah, pero esto no iba a quedar así. Mañana mismo las buscaría y acecharía hasta que cometieran la más mínima infracción para caer sobre ellas con todo el peso de…

De improviso alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina y Filch sintió como su pene saltó de entusiasmo en su entrepierna abultando la zona todo lo que su tamaño medio podía lograrlo.

―A-Adelante― dijo atragantándose y carraspeando para poder aclarar su voz―. Adelante― ahora sí había logrado sonar de manera autoritaria.

En silencio, con gesto impasible, Katie y Leanne entraron en la oficina vistiendo aún sus uniformes dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Filch de pie expectante. Leanne cerró la puerta y cuando se volvió su mejor amiga ya le había bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior a Filch encontrándose doblada por la cintura hacia delante mientras le chupaba la polla. Por la mirada desorbitada de Filch estaba claro que, a pesar de lo que habían quedado, no se había creído realmente que las dos chicas fueran a cumplir con su palabra.

Filch sintió como perdía fuerzas en sus piernas teniendo que apoyarse contra la mesa sin poder apartar sus desorbitados ojos de la boca de Katie viendo como se introducía en su interior su erecto, y limpio, miembro mientras lo acariciaba con una mano, usando la otra para agarrarle, y masajearle, sus testículos. O por lo menos así lo estuvo haciendo hasta que Leanne se arrodilló para tomarlos en su boca y chupárselos.

La excitación lo estaba desbordando, principalmente por la falta de costumbre como por ser demasiado sensible en estas cuestiones, y todo el tiempo se encontraba tragando la ingente cantidad de saliva que se le acumulaba en la boca sin poder evitarlo. Otra cosa que no pudo evitar fue llegar tan pronto a su clímax aunque la idea de que esta situación llegase a su final fue suficiente para que apartase a Katie, sacándole el miembro de la boca, e incluso llegase a tirar al suelo, de culo, a Leanne para poner suficiente distancia con las dos muchachas tratando de aminorar su intensa excitación para alargar el tiempo hasta su clímax.

―Aún no, demasiado pronto, aún es pronto para que se acabe― no dejaba de repetir mientras se paseaba por la oficina arrastrando los pies con sus pantalones y ropa interior por los tobillos―. Esto… esto no será suficiente― los ojos de Filch brillaban de pura lujuria recreándose en los cuerpos de las dos muchachas que miraban para él en silencio como si estuvieran esperando por sus órdenes―. Os dejé _introducir_ dos paquetes en el castillo, por mucho que una de vosotras ya llevase puesto el collar, cuando se me ordenó, por el mismísimo director Dumbledore, que examinase todo lo que tratasen de _introducir_ en Hogwarts. Es justo que yo también pueda introducir mi paquete en vosotras dos.

Filch esperó por los gritos y protestas. La negación y el regreso a sus cuartos pero, en su lugar, siguieron allí de pie en silencio expectantes. ¿Quería decir eso que estaban de acuerdo o pretendían jugársela a última hora? Bueno, estaba en su oficina y aquí su palabra era la ley, ¿no?

―Apoyad las manos sobre la mesa e inclinaos sobre ella― les ordenó con el tono más autoritaria que podía poner con la garganta, de repente, tan árida.

Para sorpresa de Filch las dos alumnas hicieron lo que les había ordenado y dio gracias a Merlín porque hubieran venido con sus uniformes porque si había algo que detestaba era a los alumnos y alumnas del colegio que siempre le miraban con burla y desprecio pues, aunque también lo miraban asustados cuando ponían distancia con él le dedicaban airadas miradas cargadas de resentimiento, rencor. Pero ahora tenía aquí a dos alumnas con las que iba a poder desahogarse libremente.

Se acercó cautelosamente para apoyar sus callosas manos sobre los torneados traseros de las dos muchachas que en ningún momento trataron de alejarse de dicho contacto sino que siguieron allí de pie dejándose hacer.

―Eso es, ni se os ocurra moveros o no tendré más remedio que contarles a Dumbledore y al resto del profesorado que habéis introducido ilegalmente unos collares en el colegio― les dijo sin dejar de acariciarles el culo con una mano mientras se tocaba su pene con la otra pero con mucho cuidado porque no tenía la intención de venirse antes de poder disfrutar completamente de los cuerpos de aquellas dos chicas.

Levantándoles las faldas les dejó a la vista no unas braguitas blancas símbolo de inocencia sino un tanga negro de encaje en el caso de Katie y uno rojo con transparencias en el de Leanne. Al instante soltó su polla temiendo correrse allí mismo de seguir tocándose con semejante visión ante sus ojos para empezar a acariciarles los traseros con absoluta devoción, como seguramente lo hace la profesora Trelawney con sus bolas de cristal.

Filch separó las nalgas y apretó contra el canalillo su erección restregándose contra la tierna voluptuosidad de esos jóvenes glúteos. Por supuesto que no pudo soportarlo durante mucho tiempo antes de bajarles las bragas y clavársela hasta el fondo sin dilación, ni dilatación del sexo, a Katie emitiendo un estremecedor gemido mientras la empezaba a penetrar con rápidas embestidas.

Si bien el poder follarse a dos alumnas resultaba del todo satisfactorio, con lo que más disfrutaba era con los cachetes que le propinaba en las nalgas pues le ofrecía la oportunidad de recrear esos castigos físicos con los que tanto disfrutaba y que le habían sido negados desde hacía décadas. Así que, mientras se follaba a Katie, le propinaba algún que otro cachete aunque estos se centraban más en el trasero de Leanne hasta que, por supuesto, cambiaba de coño al que penetrar para ponerse a follar al de Leanne mientras le cacheteaba el trasero de Katie. Con tanto intercambio de coño al que follarse, a lo que había que sumar las ganas de Filch de penetrarlas el máximo tiempo posible y, por tanto, cambiarse de vagina tantas veces como le fuera posible, que llegó a equivocarse de agujero para metérsela directamente y sin cuidado en el ano de Leanne.

―¡Joder! Menudo coño más estrecho tienes, niña. Ya necesitabas una buena polla para que te lo ensanchase.

Filch disfrutaba de los grititos de ambas muchachas pero él mismo ahogaba dichos sonidos con sus profundos jadeos, incluso empezó a sentir ciertos mareos a causa de la intensidad de sus embestidas teniendo que aferrarse bien a las caderas de la muchacha a la que se estaba follando hasta que, finalmente, sintió como, incluso antes de llegar a su clímax, sus piernas empezaron a flaquearle.

―Ya no puedo seguir de pie― sentenció sacándosela del coño de Leanne y dejándose caer sobre una silla agotado tanto física como mentalmente―, pero no quiere decir que se haya terminado. Tú, ven aquí y siéntate sobre mi polla― le ordenó a Katie quien cumplió obedientemente introduciéndosela por completo al sentarse sobre el regazo de Filch apoyando ambas manos en su propio regazo mientras sentía las manos de Filch agarrarla por las nalgas―. Muy bien, ahora muévete.

Sí, esto ya era otra cosa. ¿En qué había estado pensando al tratar de follarse a las dos chicas de pie por mucho que le gustase dar por detrás? Resultaba demasiado agotador para él a estas alturas mientras que de esta forma lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse tranquilo y disfrutar.

―Oi, tú, ven aquí y levanta la pierna― Leanne hizo lo que le ordenó Filch situándose al lado de la silla ofreciéndole un buen primer plano de su coño―. No te quedes ahí parada, acércamelo a la boca que tengo ganas de comerme un coñito.

Y así lo hizo pero pronto quedó claro que su intención no había sido la de ofrecerle algo de sexo oral a Leanne ya que se detuvo con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios.

―Tu coño huele a mierda de trol, ¿por qué no te lo has lavado antes de venir, pequeña guarra?― en realidad lo que olía, y saboreó, era a él mismo tras haberla follado―. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito para molestarme! Ahora mismo te inclinarás del todo, agárrate las piernas con los brazos, y ofréceme ese culo tuyo.

Filch empezó a propinarle bofetada tras bofetada marcando y enrojeciendo ambas nalgas de Leanne y sintiendo como aquellos cachetes lo llevaban más rápido a su clímax que las propias acciones de Katie cabalgándolo.

―¡Vamos, sácate de encima ahora mismo!

Katie cumplió con aquella orden y Filch se puso en pie para arrodillar a las dos chicas ofreciéndole sus culos a los que siguió dando una somanta de cachetes hasta que terminó corriéndose sobre las enrojecidas nalgas gimiendo como si se le hubiera perforado los pulmones emitiendo un sonido de lo más desagradable.

―Quitaos de en medio― les gritó para poder sentarse en la silla agotado como se encontraba―. Siempre estáis molestando y no tenéis ningún tipo de modales.

Katie y Leanne se volvieron a poner las bragas y como si no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo normal se disponían a regresar a sus dormitorios pero antes de que se acercasen a la puerta la voz de Filch las detuvo.

―Mañana a la misma hora― anunció con una desdeñosa sonrisa de lo más desagradable―, pero en lugar de los uniformes vendréis en camisón o pijama o lo que sea que uséis vosotras dos― pero para sorpresa de Filch las dos muchachas lo ignoraron por completo haciéndolo rabiar. Poniéndose en pie apuró el paso hacia ellas con toda la intención de detenerlas―. ¿Adónde creéis que vais vosotras dos?― pero cuando alargaba la mano para agarrar a Katie del brazo Leanne se volvió de pronto y con un latigazo le cruzó la cara de una tremenda, y sonora, bofetada que arrojó hacia atrás a Filch tambaleándose hasta caer sobre la silla.

Volviéndose Katie le miró de manera inexpresiva acercándose en silencio y antes de que Filch le pudiera decir una sola palabra más le propinó un pisotón en la entrepierna aplastándole sus partes.

―Solamente una vez así que olvídate de repetirlo― le dijo aumentando la fuerza de su pisada.

Filch chillaba como un cerdo en plena matanza, y algo de todo eso había en estos momentos.

―Les contaré lo que habéis hecho… lo de los collares― les amenazó Filch aún creyéndose poder dominar la situación pero cuando Katie movió su pie, como si estuviera aplastando una colilla, y eso mismo podría decirse que estaba haciendo, supo que aquí no tenía ningún control.

―¿Qué crees que sonará peor a oídos de Dumbledore y el Consejo, que logramos superar el control por unas baratijas o que el conserje de Hogwarts violase a dos alumnas?

―¿Violar? Yo no he… vosotras accedisteis a…

―Sobre todo cuando una de ellas es menor de edad― Leanne les dio la espalda inclinándose mientras se levantaba la falda y dejaba ver su enrojecido trasero con las visibles marcas de las manos de Filch―. Te estarás callado si no quieres acabar en Azkaban por violador.

Filch perdió todo color de su rostro ante la amenaza de Azkaban y asintió aceptando todo lo que Katie le pidiera para hacer. Cuando la muchacha levantó su pie la intensidad del dolor atravesó a Filch de parte a parte gimiendo de dolor mientras Katie y Leanne abandonaron la oficina sin añadir ni una sola palabra más.

―Malditas putas, todas ellas. Y se preguntan porque les odio a todos― de pronto Mrs. Norris saltó frente a Filch quedándose allí de pie en el suelo mirándolo con aquellos sagaces ojos―. Mrs. Norris, solamente usted me comprende. Tenía razón con esas guarras pero no la escuché y lo lamento muchísimo― decía mientras acariciaba con cuidado sus maltratadas partes.

Con un maullido displicente Mrs. Norris se sentó con los cuartos traseros abiertos para empezar a lamerse, ¿o lavarse?, sus partes.

Las caricias de Filch fueron mudando poco a poco a algo mucho más intenso sintiendo como, a pesar del maltrato sufrido y de haberse corrido no hacía nada, se le volvía a poner dura mientras se la acariciaba.

―Sí, eso es, Mrs. Norris. Solamente usted me comprende del todo. Siga así…

― ― ― ― ―

Al día siguiente Katie recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts con un único objetivo en mente y con el collar colgado de su cuello, por debajo del cuello de su camisa y cayendo por delante mientras que su larga melena hacía lo propio por su espalda.

―¡Profesor Dumbledore!― llamó Katie al verlo alejándose a paso firme por el nuevo pasillo al que había accedido.

Dumbledore se detuvo y se volvió para ver como Katie se acercaba sin apartar sus intensos ojos de él.

―Señorita Bell, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted esta mañana tan temprano?

Sin responde a su pregunta Katie se abalanzó sobre Dumbledore, como si fuera a darle un abrazo, cogiéndolo por sorpresa y obligándole a apartarla con algo más de fuerza al sentir el sutil contacto de una de las cuentas del collar sobre su mano y que se asemejó al pinchazo propinado por parte de un escorpión.

Katie trastabilló hacia atrás estando a punto de caerse, cosa que no hizo porque en aquel momento fue paralizada con un petrificus totalus aunque no antes de que su larga melena hubiera hecho contacto con el collar de ópalos.

―¿Se encuentra bien?― preguntó Snape corriendo por el pasillo con su varita alzada―. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Dumbledore parecía haber recuperado su habitual calma.

―Me parece que la señorita Bell se ha metido en una grave situación. Ese collar está maldito y todo aquel que lo toque morirá― pocas veces se ve una reacción tan clara en Snape―. Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decirme pero ahora mismo lo más urgente en llevar a la señorita Bell a San Mungo. Me temo que al quitármela de encima el collar le llegó a rozar su cabello.

―¿Y usted?― Snape empezó a analizar el collar de ópalos―. ¿Está seguro de que no le tocó?

Aquello, a pesar de las circunstancias, le hizo gracia a Dumbledore por la manera en que habían sonado las palabras de Snape.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte porque― Dumbledore alzó su mano ennegrecida y apergaminada― no se puede empeorar lo que ya no tiene remedio.

El collar le había rozado su mano ya maldita.

―Debería hacer algo con Malfoy― le recordó Snape mientras hacía levitar el cuerpo de Katie para llevarla al despacho de Dumbledore y usar la red flu desde allí―. Está claro que piensa llevar a cabo su misión y le advertí que puede ser de lo más creativo y sin intención de detenerse ante nada, ni nadie. Ha usado una maldición imperdonable y podría usar las demás si no ve otra salida.

―No debes preocuparte por ello. Lo único que debes hacer es tenerlo mejor vigilado, Severus.

―Si le explicase todo, ¿por qué no lo ayuda como ha hecho siempre con Potter?― le acusó Snape con patente malestar―. Es un muchacho tan inocente como cualquier otro.

―¿Y cómo propones que lo haríamos sin poner al señor Malfoy y a su madre en peligro? Sabes muy bien lo que Tom les haría si se entera de que establecidos contacto con el pobre muchacho.

―Cierto, es un muchacho y no sería de extrañar que acabase en la enfermería teniendo que llamar a su madre. Así podríamos ponerlos a salvo y no tener que estar atentos a nuevos intentos por su parte para matarle.

Sí, era cierto que había maneras de poner en orden esta situación pero Dumbledore tenía un plan para seguir. Uno de gran importancia con el único objetivo de que la profecía llegase a cumplirse con la victoria de Harry, por supuesto. Era verdad que existían decisiones, como mínimo, polémicas pero lo que importaba era el resultado final y el bien mayor.

Harry acabaría con Voldemort haciendo cumplir la profecía y los demás serían bajas aceptables para lograr ese fin.

―¿No confías en mí, Severus?

Snape apartó la mirada y sin responderle siguió su camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para tratar que Katie Bell no se convirtiera en un nuevo daño colateral del Plan Maestro por parte de Dumbledore para darle a Harry la oportunidad de cumplir la profecía, derrotar a Voldemort y vengar la muerte de sus padres. De que su pérdida al final no iba a ser en vano.

―Cumpliré mi palabra…

… pero eso no quería decir que no creyese que pudiera haber otras maneras.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U

Algo que solamente era simple y directo, sin mucha profundidad, al final tuve que añadirle esa parte final porque había que devolver la situación lo más cercano posible al cannon de la historia y porque, bueno, las decisiones que tomó Dumbledore siempre me han parecido que siempre iban encaminadas a beneficiar a Harry por encima de cualquier otro. Lo de seguir adelante con el Torneo de los Tres Magos aún sabiendo que la participación de Harry lo ponía en peligro pero, sabiendo la segunda profecía de Trelawney que le dijo al propio Harry el año pasado, vio que era necesario para sus planes, para que Voldemort pudiera recuperar su cuerpo como para que pudieran entrar en contacto, superar la protección de la madre de Harry, lo dejó continuar y al final fue a costa de la vida de Cedric Diggory… Bueno, después de este fic tampoco es para ponerme a dar estos discursos -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
